An Unexpected Thing
by Missing A Muse
Summary: They were expecting a replacement for an open position while she was expecting a job that would take her places. However, what they found was an unexpected thing entirely.
1. Chapter 1

Note – I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 1 – He liked to watch her

It would seem to an outsider that he was cold and cruel towards the world. He was an enigma and often treated as one would treat a dangerous animal. He would charm others into a warm sense of security; give them peace before he struck with deadly accuracy. When you stood up against the Volturi, the rules were the rules.

When you stood up against Aro Volturi, there were only _his_ rules.

However, if you took the time to watch Aro Volturi closely you would see that behind the games and treachery, there was a mischievous and childlike nature. He enjoyed his games, playing his riddles and moving his board pieces. He took comfort in his family and cared for them, albeit in his own way.

Aro is a worldly man of literature and history. He soaked up knowledge and enjoyed learning anything he could place his elegant hands on. He was rarely confused and definitely would never admit to even himself when he was puzzled. However, as he sat on his throne in quiet contemplation, he realized that he has been puzzled for quite some time.

The object of his puzzlement was in the form of a 24 year old mortal. Jennifer was her name. A common name for a common woman, but as he grew to become accustomed to her presence, he realized there was nothing common to this woman. She is a petite woman, with her head reaching his shoulders. Her rich chestnut hair was always kept cleanly cut to her shoulders and her bangs always seemed to naturally part to the side. It was her eyes that drew him in the beginning. Her eyes were the lightest shade of blue, a trait that he was glad to have passed down to her lovely daughter. Any mortal man would be drawn to those eyes; it would also seem that quite a few immortal ones were drawn as well, his loyal tracker guard Demetri for one along with his dear Jane.

Jennifer was brought forth to the Volturi to apply for the need of an accountant, due to the untimely _firing_ of the previous accountant. He remembered the meeting like it happened yesterday. She gracefully sat next to him as he drilled her with personal question after personal question. She was a single mother with a 4 year old daughter, recently moved to Volterra. It was when the nature of the residents that inhabited the castle was brought forth to her attention that he began to truly notice her. There was no fear or trepidation once the truth was presented to her, just a calm sense of disbelief, followed by a sense of awe that he seemed to seep into his body. He was no stranger to mortals being in awe of him; however, this was the first time that he found himself reveling in it.

She truly had a brilliant mind. Jennifer is sharp witted, entirely too clever for her own good and harbored a truly gentle soul. When he first saw her he figured she would be like most and jump at the opportunity to become one of them. However, it was in her contract that she truly stood apart from the rest of the human staff that were employed. The contract stated that she would chose to postpone any discussions about the change until her daughter was at least 10 years of age. Her daughter would remain in her care after the change took place and would also be given the choice to turn when she was 18 years of age. If her employment was to be _terminated_ at any point, the Volturi would be responsible for the guidance of her child, his brother Marcus to be exact.

To this day he has found this request odd at the time, for she had yet to meet his aloof and quiet brother.

It took days of negotiation before she was satisfied with the contract that the Volturi offered her. The rest of the coven questioned his motives, for the common woman and her daughter could just as easily be killed in one simple moment. There were thousands of suitable applicants that the Volturi could hire. But Aro was persistent, for some reason, only she would do.

And so it happened. She finally accepted their terms and with a gentle handshake, Aro was intrigued and has been since that fateful day. Her mind and memories were a glorious puzzle! She truly was brilliant, and he found that he had come to look forward to their meetings. He slowly began to grace her skin with the tiniest of touches, just to catch a glimpse of her. He watched as he raised her daughter, Emaline, alone in the home that was provided to her by the Volturi on the castle grounds. How carefully she balanced her employment with a coven of centuries old vampires with the rambunctious livelihood of a 4 year old child was beyond words. But she did it with a rare form of elegance that he had rarely experienced with a vampire much let alone a human female.

It was after 2 years of her tenure when he realized, he liked watching her. There had been at least 4 secretaries that have arrived and _departed _during her tenure with the Volturi. However, not Jennifer, she accepted the countless financial reports, business models, event planning and even the secretarial work when a new human had not been found with ease. She never outwardly complained, however he knew immediately when he intentionally stroked her inner fire. He found himself trying to do it often. It began a harmless game that he chose to play and she didn't disappoint him.

She would spend her time away from them with her daughter mostly, but when her daughter left to visit her parents in London she would stay at home and sew or some other hobby that she enjoyed. She would watch television shows on the Discovery Channel or invest hours in movies. Quite an interesting change from the normal human employee, most of them chose to be seen with the Volturi at one of their many events. Aro chuckled as he remembered the first event that she was forced to attend with the Volturi. In the end, he had to threaten her with the prospect of Caius being her date before she conceded to his wishes.

He closed the book that was resting on his lap with a heavy thud. With the departure of Bianca, the itinerary for a business meeting in New York would fall on her. He grinned at the prospect of seeing her face and could just imagine the talk that she would have with Heidi this evening. He left the inner sanctum of the throne room and glided into her office with ease. She was turning on her computer and going through her planner, menial things that were nothing to others but were so precise to her.

He trailed his eyes slowly down her figure quickly before making his presence known with a slight touch on her bare shoulder. The Volterra summers could get warm and this morning seemed to follow the norm.

"Good Morning, Master Aro." She acknowledged his presence while updating her plan for the day.

"Buingiorno Cara. I trust that you had a pleasant evening? Young Emaline is well?" Aro questioned, as he lowered himself in the chair in front of her desk. He sat with his right leg over his left and his back straight, listening intently to everything she said.

"She's 7 going on 16, I swear she could seriously argue the sun into not shining on a sunny day." Jennifer groaned as she closed the planner. "I notice we have an empty desk."

"Dear Olivia has left us," Aro sighed dramatically, "I trust you will rise to the occasion?"

Aro watched in glee as the cold set into her normally warm eyes while heat flushed her cheeks prettily. She cut her eyes back to her planner and made a few notes before looking up at him. "The travel plans and hotel reservations will be in your hands no later than noon _Master Aro_."

"Splendid news! What would we ever do without you?" He exclaimed as he raised his hands to cover his childlike smile. He stood and began to leave her office, much lighter than he was earlier. Before he left the office he looked over his shoulder and questioned her lightly, "I adore your shoes Cara, are they new?"

Jennifer gleamed up at him with a dazzling smile before sliding over to admire her shoes once more, "Now, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were looking at my legs, Master Aro." She teased him slightly before returning to her work once more.

'_Yes'_, Aro thought as he left the office after glancing at her one last time.

Aro liked watching her.

Author Note: Here it is- chapter 1. Let me know what you think! Likes and dislikes! I hope everyone will give me their comments and buckle up for a fun ride


	2. Chapter 2

Note – I still do not own Twilight

Chapter 2 – A Gentle Kindness

To be in his presence would be like standing alone in the rain on a dreary grey day. No one saw him smile or laugh. He took no pleasure in eating. For centuries, he lived in his memories. At times he thought he would fade. He welcomed death at any time, since the passing of his dear Didyme.

Marcus Volturi seemed to be a shadow of his former self. A living ghost cursed to roam the world as it aged around him. Didyme was the sunny days to his winter nights. The love that they shared was a love to withstand the test of time, a love that was easily ended by the hand of her beloved brother.

Yes, he knew that it was Aro that ended her life. Such was a secret that he guarded closely in the very fabric of his being. There were places in his soul that even Aro's talents could not touch and it was there that he knew the truth. For centuries he longed for some to stand and dispatch retribution. But it never came. Death never came. Madness never came.

And it was at that moment that he came to realize, his soul was still intact. It was damaged and his heart was truly bleeding. His Didyme was his love and he truly loved her with every cell in his body. But she was not his true mate, his true love. Marcus continued to visit her plaque daily and would always lay fresh flowers at her resting place and speak to her like she was an old friend, lost in the sea of time.

It was in his pain and loneliness that they came into the lives of their coven. He never paid attention to the humans that his brother employed in his elaborate game. Most entered in and out of their lives. It wasn't until an act of kindness drew his attention to them.

He knew, in passing, that the human woman that was employed had an offspring. He even caught a glimpse of her a few times, waiting outside patiently for her mother. She would sit and work on her studies on the benches outside. Alec tended to remain close, but hidden by her side during those times, such a talent to keep the young guard of the Volturi in one place was a great achievement. The ties that bound the young vampire to the child were strong, even for one so young.

However, it was on a rainy day when their travel plans brought him late to his time with Didyme that he truly noticed them. He glided swiftly towards the plaque outside with fresh scarlet roses in his hands, troubled at the prospect of his Didyme being left without fresh roses for even a day.

Then he stopped. It was like time stood on its end for him. There, resting on the plaque was a small glass flute with a single white and yellow rose resting inside of the vase. The old roses had been removed and the area around the bench was clear of all debris.

"They left hours before you arrived home from your trip Master Marcus." A light voice broke him from his musings. He inclined his head before placing his roses beside the small vase. Taking his silence as a dismissal, Jane left to return to the throne room silently.

"It would seem, Didyme that you have made friends." Marcus said, chuckling softly. He could feel himself become lighter and for once, the world didn't seem so bleak.

It would be 2 weeks until he could finally catch the tiny human child. She was quite fast for a human and very intelligent. After listening to his brother's musings on the mother of the tiny girl, she seemed to have taken that after her mother. But, it was one Thursday that luck seemed to be on his side. She was in her school uniform and had her homework spread around her while she worked in the sun. The plaque was clean and the roses disposed of, with her trademark roses in the small vase.

"My teacher wants me to be moved into a higher class, not sure what I should tell mom. I also love to dance! My friends are all in the next grade so I kinda wanna move. I don't know! I don't want to fail." Emaline talked as she finished looking over her math homework.

"Such an accomplishment is one to rejoice in, not fear." Marcus replied from his seat on the bench behind her. She jumped, and looked over her shoulder with a terrified look on her face.

"I'm sorry for being here! I just didn't want her to be lonely." She said as she hurried to gather her things quickly. She stopped when she felt a hand gently rest on her head.

"Be at peace. You have done nothing wrong, child." Marcus spoke to her slowly, pleased when she stopped packing and began to ease back into her previous seat. "I admit that you move quite fast for a tiny human."

"You haven't seen my mom and I on pizza movie night, have you?" Emaline replied.

"No, though I can imagine the excitement." Marcus looked at her softly. The two of them sat in silence for a time before he looked down at the child once more. "I offer my thanks for your time spent here _giovane_. I am sure she appreciates the kindness."

"L_a Vostra Accoglienza_." She replied in his native tongue.

Marcus could feel his eyes widen slightly as he glanced down at her before replying, "Your Italian is quite well for one so young and not born of this country."

"Mom gave it up but I didn't. I want to learn French also!" She grinned up at him.

"If she would permit it, I would be honored to tutor you in either or both. It is the least that I could do to repay your kindness."

"Really?!" Emaline replied, gazing up at him with her eyes full of stars and her smile even warming his long dead heart.

"_Qual è il tuo nome?"_ Marcus asked slowly, trying to gather her knowledge of the language.

"Emaline." She answered proudly.

"_Molto buono giovane."_ He replied with a sense of pride in his voice. The two remained in peace with their thoughts until the bell tower clocks rang strongly. He saw her begin to rise slowly, rising with her. She craned her neck as far as it could to look up at him, as shielded her eyes from the sun.

"I have to go meet my mom at the garden gates. She doesn't like it if I am around here around this time of day. She never tells me why but we go home and eat dinner before she comes back to for a little bit. Maybe tonight she could come home early?"

Marcus knew why her mother left and why she didn't tell her. He sunk to rest on his heels, coming to look into her eyes. "Such things are not for you to know at this time. Do not think badly of her for it is done for your safety. I will speak with my brother to make sure she returns early."

"Emaline, are you ready?" A soft voice caused them to turn as the form of her mother appeared around the hedges that hid the plaque from prying eyes. "Oh! Good Day Master Marcus. I trust that she has caused some sort of mischief." She asked with a playful tone to her voice. Marcus watched the interaction between mother and child for a time before a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Nothing that couldn't be adverted easily." He replied.

"Hey! I am innocent here!" Emaline said, looking between the two before coming to pull her mother's hand towards the gates that would lead them to their home.

"You are never innocent! It's just a trick to lull me into a false sense of security. You are planning, I know it!" She replied being pulled away from the now standing vampire. "Good evening Master Marcus. I will return in a few hours!"

As they walked away, he realized that he still didn't know Emaline's mother's name. He would have to remedy this shortly. Perhaps after he fed this evening, he gathered his robes to walk towards the throne room. The tours would arrive soon.

_(Page Break)_

Marcus approached the office, hours after the evening's feedings ending. The soft light that flooded the room came from a standing antique Tiffany lamp. He remembered it being a gift from Jane this year for the mortal's birthday. He knocked on the partially closed office door and awaited her acceptance for a visit. A courtesy that was not required of him, but he still felt that it was owed. Within moments, she stood before him once more with a puzzled look on her face.

"Master Marcus?" She said slowly, looking out into the hall for a moment before stepping back and craning her head to look up at him.

"Might I speak with you a moment?" Marcus inquired, patiently waiting for admittance to her office.

"Of course! Please come in!" She jumped, clearing the chair in front of her in a hurry before gesturing for him to sit if he wished. Marcus walked passed her and straightened his suit before sitting in the chair in front of her desk. She sat in her desk chair and moved piles of papers in order to be able to speak with him should he wish it.

"I wish to properly address the person that I give thanks to for an unexpected kindness." Marcus started speaking, while watching the confusion pass across her face. "The flowers ..."

"Jennifer," she replied in a soft voice, while looking at him. "My name is Jennifer and you don't have to thank us. We didn't do it and Emaline doesn't continue to visit for recognition."

_'Jennifer'_ Marcus mused to himself as he continued to watch her. "I have offered to tutor _Emaline _in Italian and French should she wish it of me."

Jennifer smirked at him, looking up from the planner in front of her, "If she can learn she will wish it of you. She loves to learn as much as she loves to eat."

A light feeling entered him as he sat in the chair in front of her. She took a deep breath and looked up at him with all seriousness after a time, which brought him out of his musings.

"May I ask that tutoring not take place during certain times and at certain places in the castle, Master Marcus."

Marcus nodded his head in agreement, "She will not be placed in danger, for that you have my word." He stood and began to walk towards the door before stopping and turning towards her, "I would also like to extend the same offer to you, Jennifer."

She waved him off with a smile and a grin, "Pass! I find that the less I know what Master Aro is saying to me the better it is on my sanity."

Marcus graced her with a slight smile before leaving and closing the door lightly behind him. He stood there, staring at the door for a time before turning towards the library. He had a lesson to plan and for the first time in over one thousand years, he felt hopeful for a new day.

The familiar pull of his gift being activated could be felt as he stood in her left the small office; however the lines were not shown to him, such an odd feeling.

**Author Note: **I would like to thank my lovely reviewers **lisabit, alexma, polly2010, jk, and lostfeather1**. You are all the best! This chapter is for you guys! I hope that you like it. As for the questions that I had from lostfeather1, I shall answer them! This story is going to be running along with the Twlight series. I personally love the first showings of Aro, Marcus and Caius in New Moon, so that is what our amazing kings look like!

You will also find elements of a tv show in the story, let's take guesses on the show! The winner will get to be in my story. The readers have about, hmm, 6 weeks or so to guess. So let the games begin!

As before, read and review! I would love to hear from you so click on that little button!

**Italian translations:**

_Giovane: _Young One

_La Vostra Accoglienza: _You're Welcome

_Qual è il tuo nome?: _What is your name?

_Molto buono giovane_: Very Good Young One


	3. Chapter 3

Note – No Twilight ownage for me

Chapter 3 – Which Twins?

The first time that she met the young "witch" twins was a very odd day that turned into even odder years. She was pleased that Jane attached quickly to her daughter because she always kept her out of trouble and was something akin to an older sibling. It was the one thing that she always wished for her daughter.

The brother, Alec, was another story all together. He was a stuffy butt head and she didn't care for him at all. He watched Emaline and was just .. dumb. Yes, she didn't like him one bit.

Jennifer was brought out of her musings that stopped her from working on the trial balances for the New York offices when she felt the air in her office change. The tension in the office could be cut with a knife and Jennifer could tell that her new guest was most unpleased.

She didn't look up from her work before replying, "Something troubles you?"

The breeze shuffled the stacks of papers on her desk and fluttered her hair slightly before she looked up from her work and peered over her thinly wired glasses. The form in front of her was pacing back and forth like a child currently having an argument in their mind. Her eyes were focused and it looked like she should have been chewing on her pouting lips.

She let out a frustrated growl before she sat stifly in the chair in front of her desk and began to stare at her. The bright red of her eyes showed that she had recently fed and the escaping tendrils of her golden hair showed her that she didn't lose any time coming to speak to her after the vampires fed.

Jennifer let out a long sigh and took off her glasses before leaning back in her chair, "Jane, would you like to tell me what is troubling you?"

Jane looked up with a puzzled look and cut her eyes to the side, "There was a human here that proved to be difficult."

"And how did this make you feel?" Jennifer said slowly, still looking at the young vampire in front of her.

"Angry!" Jane yelled back before jumping quickly to her feet and beginning to pace again in front of the desk. "I don't understand why she was not killed on sight! Master Aro always lets things pass when it comes to _the Cullens_! They keep breaking the laws and are never punished! Now Master Aro is definitely interested in that stupid human chit! Why are they interested in that stupid human female! All humans are dirty, horrible and vile creatures! They will betray you, hurt you and should all be …"

Jane pulled back into herself sharply before looking up at the woman in front of her. The child in her expected anger and the sharp pain of dismissal but instead she was showing acceptance and patience. Jennifer was sitting and listening to her as she demeans her race.

"Go on," Jennifer said while smiling at her, "I know that you have quite a bit more in there and I am sure you will feel better once you let it all out. Even a vampire would feel better after getting all of that out."

Jane did something that she promised she would never do again in her undead life, she turned and fled from the room as quick as she came, leaving Jennifer to call out to her. The papers on her desk violently scattered everywhere in the room while Jennifer sat along at her desk. She wondered how long it would be before _he _came to her office once more.

While she was picking up the papers, she saw his shadow in the office and cringed,

_He was much quicker this time_

Now, the first time that she had a run in with the brother portion of the witch twins was a rainy day. It would seem to her that Jane didn't care for the fact that she was stuck with the newly hired mortal woman. The days turned into months and Jane seemed to get colder and colder, brushing on her kind words and gentle teasing. Now, Jennifer was a patient-ish woman and could take some of the ignoring. But, seriously, six months! That is just stupid!

So she told her off in the elevator and proceeded to run afterwards, and it would seem now that brother bear was not thrilled at all. It was actually Jane who stopped Alec from beheading her in front of her office. The vampire looked at her with loathing as Jane stared her brother down while standing in front of Jennifer and clutching his arm tightly.

Alec glared at her once more before turning and walking away from them without even one word spoken to them. Leaving her alone and confused with Jane. What on Earth just happened? She didn't have much time to think on this before Jane turned to her and stared.

"You do have a backbone." Jane spoke to her while looking up at her, "How interesting."

After that, Jane left, walking away with a slight skip in her steps.

But I digress

_If he thinks that I am going to bow down to his dumb head self again, he has another .._

A pale, slender hand began to pick up papers beside her. She stopped and looked at the boy like he had grown another head. She sat on her folded legs and clutched her papers to her chest while she watched the young vampire quietly picking up the papers on the flow.

"My sister does not lose her composure." Alec started while looking over to the woman in front of him, "Thank you."

Alec passed the papers to the silent woman and gave her a small nod before standing and leaving the office. After a while she stood and slowly moved to her desk. Something happened today and she wasn't quite sure what was going on but if she knew anything, Aro was planning something and she was sorry for this _Cullens_ family.

Jennifer put on her glasses once more and began to work on the trial balances once more before the air in the room changed yet again. She could always sense his presence and often laughed it off to the fact that he was the first to actually approach her.

"You are most busy this evening, won't you come out and play with me?" the voice called out, making her groan loudly.

"Oh please let it be anyone but you." Jennifer sighed as she felt hands that were sure of themselves on her shoulders.

"Tell me, why must you insist on denying the pleasure of my company?" Demetri drawled to her while lightly running his fingers through some of her escaping hair, "I promise it will be quite good if you give in."

"Seriously Demetri, does this work for you often?"

Not to be denied, "I would like be glad to go into _fine details_ with you .."

"I knew that I would find you here," a teasing voice called from the doorway, before showing the hulking form of Felix.

"Oh for the love of .." Jennifer said while standing up quickly, causing Demetri's wondering hands to rest lazily on her thin waist. She felt her cheeks get hotter as he slightly pulled her body into his firm chest.

"I should hope for Felix to come by often, if this would be the outcome," he cooed in her ear, so close that the hairs that fell near her ear.

"Both of you get out!" Jennifer said while shaking her head, the action causing Felix to let out a loud roar of laughter. She almost tripped over her feet while she walked quickly past the two vampires. When she closed in on the door, she threw it open the rest of the way to reveal.

Master Aro looked from the mortal woman with her pretty flushed cheeks to the two trusted guard members behind her. The childish grin on his face was wiped away quickly to reveal a look that was full of confusion and some other look that Jennifer did not like at all.

"Master Aro," Jennifer said, while pushing her glasses back from where they had fallen earlier.

"Demetri. Felix." Aro said, seeming to ignore Jennifer standing before him. The two guard members bowed their heads and filtered out of her office quickly, leaving Jennifer standing at her doorway with Aro watching her intently.

"I have to learn that trick."

"It is all about _inflection_, dearest." Aro said, still watching her without moving in to her office. He reached for the hand by her waist and was rewarded with the events of this afternoon. "You have had a most enjoyable afternoon, Mia Cara!"

"I have heard about your afternoon, Master Aro, along with your _guests_." Jennifer replied to him while returning into her office and sitting behind her desk. She knew he would take his normal seat and was not surprised to see him sitting regally in front of her.

"A most enjoyable visit. To witness such young love, it warms my heart and confuses me so." Aro started while looking at his perfect nails.

"The girl has something you desire, I take it?" Jennifer replied while looking at the computer and not looking at the surprised look he was giving her.

"_How interesting_" Aro thought while choosing to watch her, his thoughts flittering between interest and some other emotion completely foreign to him.

**Author Note: **Thank you to my reviewers! I didn't get as many the last chapter so I hope that the readers liked it. Here is the next one!

Please read and review, let me know how I am doing. I can't get any better unless you, the readers, let me know! Hugs to everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Twlight .. nope nope

Chapter 4 – What have I walked into? (Part I)

Trouble

That is exactly what I have walked into. It has been 5 years since I walked in through the doors of the castle. To this day, I do not know what drove me to leave my sunny climate in Jacksonville, Florida. But leave it I did. I packed up the kiddo and our belongings and moved to Volterra, Italy. It was actually Emaline that decided on the exact location. She pointed, with grape jelly covered fingers, on the globe that her grandfather bought her.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that the globe probably cost more than a full semester at an Ivy League School. But I digress. After moving half way around the world, then came the wonderful job of finding a place to stay, while apologizing to my mother for not advising them of said move. Oh and I had to find a job when we got there. No biggie.

That was when I met her while wondering the courtyard with my few printouts that I copied off the printer. I had been on 4 interviews and was currently not holding my breath for any of them. I was too young, too inexperienced and a single mother to a 4 year old daughter. Oh and I was 19 to top it off. Let's just say that even in the current times that was still frowned upon. Things like this normally didn't bother me because I currently had the most amazing kid in the world waiting at home for me with a smile that could light up any cloudy mood, however, I needed a job from these bigoted minds.

I literally ran the poor woman over. She was breathtakingly beautiful with deep waves of auburn hair and legs to die for. She topped them off with the most stunning pair of Onyx Saint Laurent Platform Sandals. The woman wearing the shoes that I was openly lusting after was stunning but those shoes were the things that dreams were made of. She watched me watching her for a few minutes before confidently gliding over to me.

She stood in front of me and glanced down quickly. A slow grin formed on her garnet lips before she extended her hand. "Heidi."

I looked up quickly and took her hand firmly, "Jennifer."

Now, any sane person who knew exactly what I would be walking into would have run away screaming. However, I just stood there shaking her hand while still staring at her shoes. "You are new here."

"Just arrived yesterday," Yep, you guessed it, staring at the shoes.

"Looking for employment, I can see." She replied, most likely thinking I was insane to be lusting after a pair for thousand dollar shoes.

"And not having any luck whatsoever." I seriously needed some help at this point. I mean really? They are just shoes. You walk on shoes. You run in shoes.

"I believe I have what you need, Jennifer. If you would follow me," she said as she took her hand back and turned swiftly.

"I actually need the shoes you are wearing. Where did you buy them, heaven?" I quickly replied while looking up at her as she turned from me. The sight of her walking away from me broke me out of my daze. Truth be told, if I had known what I knew now, I would have still followed her. I just would have made sure to have worn something very very different. First impressions are important after all.

The two of us chatted quietly as we walked into the ancient castle in the center of town. We passed two men who were chatting up a cute woman at a desk. They nodded as we walked passed them to come to a set of elegant double doors. The men were there suddenly to open the doors and I had to gasp. From our conversation, I learned that her _company_ was currently in search for an associate who could tackle many tasks presented to them. However, Accounting would be the focus of the position, which was right up my preverbal alley.

That was when I met _HIM_.

Now, to everyone out there, I was at the time, 19 with a 4 year old child. So you can gather that I, much like many others, enjoy the opposite sex. But this man was in a universe completely all to himself. He wore a suit a solid black. Not many men could pull off a solid black but, yes sir I was standing in front of him. Most likely, staring with my mouth gaping like a complete moron. His raven hair was much longer than mine and I could see it pull pack in a low plait to rest just below his shoulders. He was sitting in an ornate chair in front of a table covered with books. The candles were lit to softly light the room around him. Dear lord he also had perfect posture! Now, I grew up with my mother, so I knew perfect posture. This man could put even my mother to shame.

I watched as Heidi walked over to him slowly. When he gestured her forward with a flick of his hand, she leaned down and took his outstretched hand. His whole posture seemed to perk up immediately and I heard the book close firmly. Now, don't ask me why but I was seriously still staring at the poor woman's shoes. Yes, I know, I have a thing for shoes. I might need medical treatment.

"My sweetling, you have brought me a guest?! Run Along now, I am certain you have other duties to attend_."_

I was in the conversation instantly. I was apprehensive about seeing the face that belonged to that voice. Wow, that voice. The lovely shoes, and Heidi, walked briskly out of the room. Our eyes met and I swore I could see her rooting for me. I followed her out the door with my eyes before returning my gaze to the now standing man.

Red Eyes .. very weird .. he looked at me in wonderment for a moment or two before gesturing me towards the table. He moved to stand behind the chair close to him, pulling it out as I reached him. Once he took his seat, the two of us seemed to stare at each other for a time in silence.

"Heidi has informed me that you are a recent resident to Volterra_."_

"Yes sir, I moved a few days ago."

"Such formality in one so young, your parents must be quite proud."

"If they are then they are not my parents, most likely an alien invading the planet." I replied effortlessly before shutting my mouth quickly. Sometimes I was too quick for my own good. Looking up at him sheepishly, "I apologize for that, I'm really.."

He cut me off quickly with a sharp look before saying in perhaps the sexiest voice I have ever heard, "You have not been a disappointment so far, please do not start."

The look of coldness shut my mouth immediately as I saw him move his finger and thumb to rest under his chin. He looked like he was pondering my existence. Something in me prayed he was pleased; it seemed to be a safer option for me in the long run. That was when the doubt entered my brain. Perhaps I should not have followed the amazing shoes. What about Emaline?

"You are quite young to apply for the position that I have available. You must be rather confident of your abilities or quite foolish."

I shot him a look that seemed to cause him to sit closer to the edge of his seat. "I can assure you that I am perfectly capable to exceed any expectation to you set for me."

He broke into a charming grin and laughed quietly, "Oh I desperately hope so _mia bella_."

And that folks was all she wrote, _Master Aro_, kept me on my toes for 2 hours before I was released with an appointment set up to meet him again in 2 days. Those painstakingly tiring 2 hours left my mind reeling until I could find comfort in the arms of the best cuddler ever. For the first time since I arrived in Italy, I felt hopeful of the future. I made sure to give the kiddo extra hugs that night.

Two days later folks and you would be pleased to know that I did it right this time. I dressed professionally in one of the many suits that my mother insisted on buying for me as a graduation present. Yes, that was nice of her! Of course she told me right after she gave them to me that now I could start dressing like I belonged at a corporate job behind a desk rather than on top of one.

Touché, mother, point one to you.

I was escorted by a dashing man with a grey tweed suit and a matching grey duster. He had spiky dirty blonde hair and a permanent killer smirk on his face. Top it off with the fact that he spent the entire time he walked with me trying to get me to allow him to _escort me to dinner_. Yeah, right buddy, I fooled for that line and now have Emaline. I didn't fall from the preverbal turnip truck.

Master Aro was currently sitting in the office that is currently my office. To this day, I think he set this up to tease me. In front of him was a signed stack of papers. He was currently sitting behind the desk with his chin propped up with his closed hands.

"You look quite exceptional today Jennifer. Tell me, do you wish to impress someone?"

"I'm hoping that if I dress nice enough Heidi's shoes will leave her feet and come home with me." I quickly replied to him while seating in the chair in front of him. His eyes widened a slight time before he let out a slightly higher chuckle.

Aro laughed for a few moments before staring at me with a look that spoke all business. "Now, Mia Bella, this is for you. I must admit, I have not had the opportunity to create a document such as this in quite some time. I advise that you review it carefully, leave no questions unanswered."

I looked down, pulled out my glasses and began to read the large stack of paper in front of me. In the corner of my eye, I noticed that he chose to stay in the room, watching me carefully. He would flitter over to the bookcase filled with books and then sit in the chair once more, never in the same place for long.

Hold the plane .. did this contract just say Vampires? I turned the page again and read the paragraph. I reread it again and again. Vampires, plain as day. So I did what any normal, sane person did. I took out my planner, opened my pen and began to write my notes. The contract was a thing of beauty. It was ruthless and ironclad; no one could get out of this contract once it was signed. I could also tell that someone did his homework. There were provisions that related to time off, there was health information for myself and my daughter along with monetary information.

Holy hell, there were quite a lot of zeros behind that 1.

Once I was finished, I picked up the contract and straightened it neatly before placing my notes in front of him. I waited patiently as he read the notes that I wrote. He looked up at me with quite possibly the sexiest grin I have ever seen on a man before in my life. Forget Heidi's shoes coming home with me, I wonder if …

WHHHOOOOOAAAA! Stop the hormone train Jennifer.

"Do you requite proof that what I say is truth _Mia Bella_?"

"Any sane person that is told that he or she will be working and living close to _vampires_ would need proof." I replied, while watching him stand up slowly and approach the windows on the far side of the office. With a flick of his wrist, he opened the closed curtains and that's when I saw it. I knew that I looked like a gasping fish out of water but how could you not stare?! The man glittered; he looked like he injected my favorite shine lotion from Bath and Body Works into his skin. The light still reflected off of his skin as he approached me and perched himself delicately on the edge of the desk closest to me.

"I have read your requests and will speak with my brothers for advice with proceeding. You will be expected to return tomorrow." With that, he stood and quietly left me sitting alone in the office. It wasn't until my escort returned for me that I noticed that he glittered once the sun shone on his porcelain skin.

"Are you one of them too?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Demetri is my name, and while I already know of yours, I am desperately asking for you to tell me yours."

I stood up at him and began laughing loudly. He stood in front of me with a slightly confused expression. Once the tears stopped rolling down my face I turned and extended my hand. "Jennifer, my name is Jennifer."

He took my hand and raised it delicately to his lips. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he kissed the back of my hand before sliding his other hand down my waist. He grinned as he began to pull me closer to him while watching me closely.

I was pressed tightly against him before I opened my mouth, "Seriously? What are you expecting me to do, swoon?" I stepped away from him and picked up my purse. He was still watching me as I opened the door.

"Oh I do hope you are hired, the fun we will have will be amazing."

"Keep dreaming about that Romeo."

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews and favorites! I love hearing from you and seeing new people follow my story! You all get amazing hugs and … TADA .. a new chapter. As for Jennifer meeting Bella .. heh heh .. we shall see Oh and my lovelies, we will get to Caius! He is to wicked to not include, I think he would be most displeased with my muse if I took too long!

The first 8 chapters will be kind of like an introduction to everything and their thoughts. Then around Chapter 9, we will get into the live story. I think the chapters set it up nicely!

So! Read! Review! Click that lovely box! Tell your friends! And call me in the morning darlings! I love our chats!

**Italian translations:**

_Mia Bella: _My Lovely


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Twilight is not mine.

Chapter 5 – And So It Begins (part 2)

Yeah I know, two parts, jeesh. But I have been here for 5 years, a tiny woman living within a large coven of vampires. You really expect me to finish in one chapter?

True to his word, Aro was ready and waiting in the same office the next morning. This time, the contract was to my specification and while a few things were tweaked from my previous notes. I was pleased with the outcome. I took the pen from his outstretched hand and delicately signed my life away.

Aro stood and glided over to my side immediately after I signed the contract.

"Perfetto!" He exclaimed as he stood closer to me, towering over my smaller form. As he approached me I saw that he outstretched those perfect hands towards me. I don't know what ever compelled me but I bravely offered my hands to him. The first thing I noticed was that he was cold, like ice cold. Ever since I was a child, I had loved the cold. But this was an all new cold. The second thing I noticed was that he seemed overly pleased with himself at that moment. It was almost as if he had been waiting for this exact moment. He closed his eyes and lifted both of my hands to his lips. After kissing them briefly, he returned them to me and backed a few steps away from me. "Welcome to your office, Miss Harris! I shall send Demetri and Felix with you to assist in moving your things into your home."

"That isn't necessary. We didn't bring very much with us and most of it is Emaline's."

"Necessity or not, they will assist you just the same. I expect you here bright and early tomorrow! There is much to do, Mia Bella!"

Aro smiled at me before gliding out the office, leaving me with the two men that were presently standing in my new office. I rolled my eyes at Demetri while extending my hand to the giant that is known as Felix.

"Look, another small one Demetri." The hulking man said to me as he sat in the chair that I just occupied. "You must be the one that knocked Demetri down a few pegs."

"I'm going to knock him down a few more if he decides to move his hand any closer." I replied as I looked back at Demetri who was trying to coyly slip his fingers up my arm once more.

Felix laughed deeply and stood up while clasping my shoulders tightly. "I like this one! I do hope the Masters keep her."

And that ladies and gentleman is how I became employed to a coven of vampires, before you ask. No! I am not one of those silly secretaries who pray to become one of them. Pretty girls, all of them, but they are all one flapjack short of a stack. None of them could spell, communicate or speak. They also didn't breath any more either. Aro did not accept anything less than _his_ absolute best. Marcus couldn't be bothered with anything and Caius .. well if you had a pulse, don't come near Caius.

Now, don't get me wrong. I will always be insanely jealous of the secretaries that the Volturi hired. The sex must be amazing. However, I like being on this side of the ground for the time being. I currently have a year before I "enter in negotiations" with the Masters in regards to being turned. It is a prospect that I am honestly not looking forward to. I love chocolate and cake and pizza and breathing .. I am not totally sure about this vampire thing.

I thought that Emaline kept me on my toes, but she has nothing on Aro. He is sophisticated and charming while managing to be utterly ruthless and demanding. Half of the time I feel like I am displeasing him. However, I am still breathing, so that must be a good thing. I fear what will happen to me if I ever displease him. He always searches for me in the mornings or he will wait until I am leaving for the day. When I asked him about it, which I will never do again by the way, he told me he wanted to either experience me fresh and ready for him or too tired and weary to fight.

What does that even mean? Infuriating man … oh but the things I could do with that man … anyways

It took my almost 3 years to gain the ever stoic Master Marcus's attention. Actually it took 3 years, a dollar vase, 2 roses and a half an hour of cleaning. But who is keeping track. I was informed by Master Aro early on to not take Marcus's cold shoulder to heart. He never smiled and always seemed to glide within sadness. Since I didn't like to be around a downer, I paid him no mind. It was actually Emaline who noticed his daily trends. When she informed me that he did not visit his normal spot that day, I was curious. We both discovered the plaque and decided that something had to be done. Personally I wanted to play music and have a party for Didyme but Emaline gladly pushed me towards my office, effectively shutting me up.

Imagine my shock when he approached me one afternoon. Now, 3 years later, I have come to look forward to his visits. He often join's me for tea at our house weekly to give me a report on Emaline's progress. Personally, I think he is lonely and wants our presence, even for a little while. The shock increased when Emaline came home one Friday to announce that Master Marcus was going to stay for dinner and movie night. So Emaline and I ate entirely too much food, had too much sweets and watched Pride and Prejudice. Master Marcus hovered near the windows until Emaline pulled him over to sit on the sofa.

Now he is still gloomy (and quite sexy) to this day, 5 years later. But not as much as he was before, I have gradually caught him smiling as Emaline soaked every ounce of knowledge that he imparted. I always seem to get a sense of peace when I am in his presence. If you know me, you will know how strange this is for me.

Then who does that leave …. Ah yes … Master Caius

My first meeting with Master Caius was much like my first meeting with Master Aro. That man is gorgeous. He moves with precision and would be so damn great to look at. Except for one thing, he loathes my existence. He hates everything about me. If he isn't insulting me then he is glaring at me. I am still standing here today because he has never taken his insults towards Emaline. Even the stupidest man would know not to insult my child. He calls me human or mortal like he is calling me a banana slug.

Yes my friends, he is a twat! A snobby unforgiving ungrateful sexy twat!

That being said, I must admit that I have a long list of things I want to do to that body, most of them are illegal to do in public.

I couldn't stand him that way so I did the only thing I knew I could do. I drew him. I have pictured him in almost every suit in every fabric known to man. My favorite has been emerald. I love to draw him in emerald. My father gave me an overly expensive set of charcoal pencils and leather bound sketch book for my tailoring. I am not surprised that in most of my drawings are of him, he looks like a god.

The three of them have been acting stranger than normal, lately. In times like this I only think one thing.

_Why did she have to be wearing amazing shoes?_

**Author's Note: **Thank you for my lovely reviews and favorites! Another chapter is for you! Read, Review and I hope you had fun reading it!

**Italian Translations:**

_Perfetto: _Perfect!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **I do not own Twilight (still)

CH 6 - Ants Should Eat Her Toes

You thought it was over! Ha! I am not done yet! No, Ems can just wait her turn darn it! I am her mother and I get dibbs on you until I am completely done.

But I digress!

This new job and life that I followed into was all so very odd to me. Living in this place and working for the Volturi was like a dream. I learned that there was a sense of peace that could be had in the strict rules and guidelines to this world.

That being said, do not misunderstand me, the Volturi is a ruthless machine. However, they always ruled with a sense of "just". I could understand them and they all had their place in this charming and lovely city. The vampires that I have met so far, I have come to respect and care for.

However, the ending of peace normally also comes down to one event. In my case, it came down to a person, in this certain case, it was one stupid girl. The day already was hectic due to an irate and troubled Jane, a strangely affectionate Aro and a seriously odd moment with Alec. All in all the day consisted of tales and rules being broken from this mysterious Cullen family or the _Olympia_ Clan. I didn't think anything of it as I turned on my podcasts and continued doing my work. I can be honest and say that I didn't pay much attention to what was being told to me. It was the same things that I heard every time, only different, because the C_ullens _weren't punished.

I did learn throughout the day that Master Aro cared for this Carlisle Cullen. The tales that he told were mixed with confusion and the utmost respect for this vampire I have never met. I could understand Aro being confused, in a way. To be a vampire and not feed on humans sounded odd even to me. Master Aro cared for his friend, truly, but knew that he could not protect him for much longer from the coven's rules.

As the afternoon came, I looked up from my work to glance at the clock and saw that Emaline would be getting off of school soon. A smile came to my face as I stood and left the castle to go to the school to pick her up like I always did. I always made sure to steer her away from the castle during the times for the tours. It worked like a charm but lately I could literally see the wheels in her head turning. I would have to approach the subject to the masters soon and tell her the truth.

As I walked the cobblestone walkways to the school, I smiled and closed my eyes to feel the air blowing around me in wonderful waves of ocean fed awesomeness. However, it was the hunched over form in front of me that made me quickly frown. Emaline normally greeted me with a huge smile and a hug, she would go into countless dumps of information that I would never retain but listened to anyways. I would see the silent from of Alec (big stupid head) watching her from the shadows that he kept too. However, what I got today was my child, sitting on the side of the road, staring at a crumpled piece of paper in her hands and Alec was nowhere to be seen.

Clearly, there was clearly a disturbance in the force.

I sighed and moved to sit beside her on the curb of the road, my legs folded over the bottom of my skirt so that I didn't flash all of Italy. I sensed a sharp feeling of déjà vu as I asked, "Something troubles you my love?"

My daughter looked up at me with pained eyes, sad eyes and I moved her hair out of her eyes. I closed my eyes and brushed her hair softly, "Now, now. What's wrong? Master Marcus is ready for your lesson and I'm sure he isn't going to test you."

"I met a girl today after school by the gates and she was super nice. She sounded like bells when she talked and was super pretty. She said that her brother wanted to meet me so I met him to and he was great! But, then I met their friend, she looked so sad and scared. So I gave her my picture I made at school today so that she would smile because it made me smile, and she said she didn't have time for a child and tore it! I worked hard on it Momma!" She told me with tears in her eyes, "Why would she do that? Was it ugly?"

Being the super mom I was I quickly kneeled in front of her and lifted her eyes to mine. "You make an ugly picture! Never! This has nothing to do with you, do you understand me?"

Emaline nodded slowly and dried her eyes, as I picked up her bag and reached for her hand. I smiled, "Let's get you to Master Marcus. There is nothing like learning another language, followed by pizza, ice cream and Pride and Prejudice to make you smile!"

She smiled brightly at me but I could tell she was hurting still. As we walked to the castle and talked about anything and everything under the sun, however it was the last thing she said as she held the door open to the side of the castle.

The kind girl with the voice like bells … her name was _Alice Cullen_

I felt a fire rage into me like I have never felt in my entire life. I could barely maintain my composure as I guided Emaline to the library to meet Master Marcus. She skipped away from me to open the door and looked back at my smiling form. The person that turned away from the door was not super sweet and nice mom. The figure was a woman on a mission and so help me it would be done!

How dare she do that to my child? That stupid, insufferable bitch! I don't give a damn if she was thoroughly scared out of her mind by the Masters and the Volturi guard! You do not say anything like that to a child, definitely not mine! To tear up her drawing on top of that, what was that stupid heifer thinking!? I could barely hear walk fast enough as I strode with a purpose to the throne room. The only time I have ever been here was when I met Master Aro that first time; I tended to stay away until it was fully clean. But this! Oh, he would hear me on this so help me!

Felix and Demetri watched me carefully as I strode up to the doors to the throne room. I truthfully think to this day that they were terrified of me. Yes, I know, little 5 foot nothing me.

"Is one of them in there?" I ground out to them, ignoring the surprising look on their faces.

"Master Aro is inside."

"Move." I spoke to Felix and Demetri, who remained still as I glared at them with hate in my eyes "So help me, if you do not move I will find a way in that room on my own …" I started until the doors opened to reveal an immaculately dressed Aro with bright red eyes and a grin on his face.

"The Master has stated that he would …" Demetri started with his hands raised as he slowly started to step towards me, stopped quickly when he heard the doors slowly begin to open to show the grinning form of Master Aro.

"Mia Cara! You wish to speak to …" he started as I strode through the doors, not even looking at him. I barely heard him close the doors before I started pacing in front of the steps in front of the thrones. I stopped when I could literally feel him standing close to me, watching me closely.

"I want that stupid girl brought back here and, smacked or something! She is dumb and stupid and I want ants to eat her toes!" I quickly stopped when a cold hand grasped my wrist, stopping me from pacing quickly. Aro pulled me towards him as he walked us to the table that we once sat at long ago.

"Now, let's start from the beginning_, Mia Cara."_

As he sat in front of me in silence, I retold everything to him in detail. I ranted and raved and told him about this stupid girl, Bella was her name. I would go into a rage and I would scream and yell before bottoming out and crying lightly in front of this powerful man. I prayed this would be the only time to ever truly lose my cool in front of them.

"Emaline was crying, Master Aro," I said while taking a deep breath and leaning my head in my hands, "Someone made my baby cry, made her hurt and feel less of herself. She was harmed and I wasn't there."

"You have protected her from birth; do not think harshly of yourself due to the words of others." Master Aro said to me while sitting up straight in his chair. His legs were crossed and he was watching me carefully, "As for the issue of Miss Swan, she is being monitored but cannot be harmed by my family. I am truly sorry that I cannot avenge the wrongs to young Emaline."

He leaned forward and for the first time, I feel heat when he touched my hands. I knew that I was blushing and I prayed he didn't notice, however, the gleam in his eyes told me he had. I stood up quickly and began to back towards the door, while he watched me from his chair.

"Thank you for letting me come before you, I am sorry for not announcing myself better, Master Aro …"

I turned to the doors and began to open them, thanking the gods for an empty hallway, but before I could leave, I felt a hand on my shoulder and quickly covering the one holding the ornate door handle. "Aro, Mia Cara. I insist you call me Aro, in times such as these, do have a _pleasant_ night, Jennifer."

I was pushed slightly when my legs refused to move and began to walk slowly to the library. I just knew if I turned around, I would find him watching me.

Sooo that was my introduction to the Cullens, not a very good one mind you, and the second one wasn't even better .. however that is a story for another time.

**Author Note: **Greetings! Another chapter here! Please read and review! I hope everyone in enjoying the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I do not own Twlight**

**CH 7 - CASANOVA OF LIFE**

I have been called many things in this long life of mine, most of it rather colorful. However, the latest thing said of me is that I am the "Casanova of Life". A true observation if I do say so, but lately it could be said that I am truly the most thoroughly confused man in all creation. The subject of my confusion is currently sitting at a desk much older than her, working on financial reports that I have no desire to ever learn about. The human secretaries that I dallied in the past did not turn my head any longer. I walked past the fawning form of Gianna to stride into the office.

When she looks up to great me, I am lost. Everything that I have to say just fades. What is it about this confusing mortal? She sees through all my bravado that I show her and insists I cut the crap and talk to her like a person not some sex crazed human secretary. I can feel my lips curl upwards in a smile and can't help the laugh that escapes me as I come to perch on the side of her desk.

I took months of chasing and seduction before she allowed me to escort her to her home at nights, a year before I was allowed the privilege of tasting her warm lips and then he felt it. At that time, he felt that she was meant to be his.

This woman was special, a true gem in a sea of worthlessness. I watched as she fought Jane tooth and nail in order to finally break down her walls and allow this woman to become the one thing that the vampiress never had but desperately wanted, a mother and a friend. Felix was weak to her from the second she was placed in his charge, the hulking and overbearing form was reduced to carrying bags and helping her with menial chores around the castle. But Felix never complained anymore to him, he accepted his charge and he believed her to be something like kin.

What an utterly odd feeling it was, how ridiculously plain and ordinary, yet special and vibrant.

Jennifer wasn't a great beauty and her body couldn't be compared to the other model shaped human secretaries, and yet he could never seem to get enough. After the fateful night that he had kissed her, he grew to care for her well-being. He would strive for her happiness. The blushes that she would give him were to be treasured by all and he longed to bring the color to her cheeks often.

It wasn't until one evening after his teasing that he realized that the guard wasn't the only one noticing the enticing creature he longed to be around. He was called in front of the Masters and sternly told to keep his hands off. The shocking revelation was given to him by none other than Master Marcus. It was unheard of for the brooding Master to interfere with anything that had to do with _the staff_. Yet, the fire in his eyes, followed by the seriousness of Master Aro's stride told him everything that he needed to know.

_Hands' off the woman or suffer hand's off your person_

Demetri lowered his head and bowed to the Masters before departing the throne room. He would have to be more careful at this time; he could never be caught, because if he was caught there would be no one to protect them. In the weeks after the warning, he would watch their house, watch her office and silently curse the Masters for what he was forced to do. The time he spent to finally get her to notice him were ended as quickly as it began. Jennifer would attempt to confide and tease him, only to receive a cold shoulder from him. In weeks she would come to resent him, she would get angry at him, until finally, he received nothing but coldness.

It was a severe loss for him but it was not the end that Master Marcus described would come to those who suffered this loss. In place was a type of clearness and he knew why the Master's pulled them apart. Jennifer was meant for him but not in the way he was leading them. Who better to tell him this news, than Master Marcus, and yet, he still he wonders.

What could have been but never will.

"Demetri." A low voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Master Marcus," He replied as he bowed his head low to his Master.

"I will be walking Emaline home, bring her mother."

"Yes, my master." Demetri replied before turning to walk the halls towards Jennifer's office. Shaking his head quickly, Demetri sighed as he walked into the office that was bathed in soft light. It would seem that she fell asleep at her desk, again. The weeks after the loss of a secretary were rough on the seemingly fragile mortal woman. She rarely had time to eat or rest, he worried for her in these times. He sat in the chair in front of her desk and watched her while she fled from him, to a realm that he could not follow. He heard of the _altercation_ between the Swan girl and Emaline, thankfully he was with Alec and could restrain him from hunting down the woman. The anger that she brought to the doors of the throne room this afternoon, brought another spark to him that caused him to seek her out after she left the throne room.

Silently, he hoped that she would not take the actions of the girl to heart. But he knew she did, she prided herself as a parent greatly. Her daughter was proof of how hard she tried and sacrificed. Unable to resist, he stood and came to perch beside her resting form. It didn't take much for her to awaken once her body could feel his presence. She looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes before stretching and yawning like a cat awoken from a long nap.

"Good evening."

"Hello."

"You sleep and yet you are still weary." He said and continued when she began to protest, "You cannot hide the unrest in your eyes."

Closing her mouth, she sighed and looked at her hands.

"It is not your fault." Demetri stated, while he watched her for a few moments.

"You haven't been here in a while," Jennifer said ignoring his attempts to bring her into an unwanted conversation, not looking at him, "has something kept you away?"

"I cannot pursue something that does not belong to me." Demetri started, while looking at the window.

"Wow, that's awful deep for you."

"It comes and goes." Demetri shrugged while grinning at her. "Today has been an odd day for all. I make no promises for tomorrow."

"Ah well, there you go."

"Master Marcus is escorting Emaline home and requested that I deliver you."

"First I am a mortal and now I am a pizza, wow it is an odd day." Jennifer said with a grin while getting her things together and shutting off her computer. "Hit the lights and let's go, _Romeo_."

It may not be what he wants from the woman in front of him, but he would take this playfulness anytime. Maybe she will help him heal like Jane and Alec, or even grow like Felix. He leaned against the door frame and watched her walked away from him, oblivious of his stares. The slight sway of her hips would bring any man, mortal or not, to his knees. She was so desirable and yet, didn't use the gifts that were given to her. With a grin that melted the hearts of others, he followed after her quickly, stopping to walk beside her.

He liked breaking the rules anyways, and after all the Masters said nothing about watching her did they?

**Author Note: **Hello there! Thank you for all my new followers! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! I would love to hear from everyone, even if it's a small note to tell me something needs to change. Have a super night! - Hugs! ~ Muse


End file.
